Makayla x Kimberly
by Vellonso
Summary: This is my first fanfic/OTP story and im currently looking for an author/writer to continue this OTP story!


Hey Guys and Girls, Im currently looking for another Fanfic writer to continue this stroy. If you could let me know if you'd be happy to continue this, that would be much appreciated. Cheers vellonso

This girl, she doesn't just have the softest,smoothest lips, her skin. Her skin is flawless and has not a single bump as you run your hands down her arms. This girl has long slender arms. These arms slide into her dress. The dress slides over her arms and hugs her sides as it clings to her curves. the dress conforms to the front of her bodice and slightly pushed her breast to wards her face that is framed by sleek back hair. The dress is not just any dress that perfectly forms to this girls body. This dress is Channel, a Channel velvet dress in a shocking vibrant red that made her lips pop. Flicking her hair behind her shoulders that are covered by nothing but a thin strap holding her Double Delicious packages up. She leans over to reach for her clutch from the table. Providing a breathtaking view for all those who take a glance. Surprised by a door slamming she jumps. her breast slightly lift out of her dress for a moment and swiftly landing back in their place among the heaven like material of the dress. She turns and walks her hips moving left to right with a slight beat. Her dairy air slightly jiggling as she takes small delicate steps towards the ballroom. As the doors to the ballroom, the goddess dressed in Channel looks around and spots her victim. Briskly walking up behind stripes,velvet and white fur, the goddess tugs on a tail of the collage mascot's costume. A young women turns around dressed in a small tiger outfit that accentuate her DD beast. The tiger outfit had a hood that was removed as a ageless face appeared from beneath. She too had smooth lips and soft hands that accompanied them. The tiger places her hand on the hips of the goddess and guides her to the dance floor but lets the goddess walk in front to catch her hips sway. The tiger quickly walks over to catch up, doing so her breast tottle up and down in her outfit. Giving a little squeal they both jump cause the tiger's skirt to raise and reveal striped underwear. With the goodess putting her body closer she can feel the outfit and wishers "this is softer than mine". the tiger giggles revealing perfect dimples and turns away then says over her ear, pushing her golden lock out of the way, "your dress is so soft I could sleep on you". The tiger disappears but before she does wiggles her behind at the goddess to give a little show. The goddess imitates by jumping. This catches someone's eye. She walks over to the tiger and places a hand on the tiger's round checks feeling the soft tiger striped velvet while doing so. "Behave to night" she says in a romantic tone gesturing to the goddess. "For now we will" replies the tiger, "we will what?" asks the goddess. The goddess adds on to this, grabs a handful of the girls dress and says"I love how we all wore velvet tonight, but who do you think looks the best?"Bright eyed, the girl suggest they all do a spin and walk to show of their dresses and they can pick. "Me first!" the goddess says excitedly and stands. She starts by slowly rotating making sure her breast are in full sight and sitting perfectly, she runs her hand through her hair and then moves it over the side of her breast and then into the curve of her hip. She continues turning so her back is to the tiger and girl. She starts walking forward. "My turn" says the girl, She stand as the goddess bends to show the full shape of her rear end then the girl starts her walk with her dress lightly drapsing the floor she turns over one shoulder and blows a kiss. then turns front on and gives a sways her hips in time to the music. "lucky last tiger". tiger winking back slowly gets up from her while making sure her chest was forward the entire time. doing multiple quicks spins tiger abruptly stops and then shimmies her chest and walk slightly to her left while running her hand down her hips and grabs a glass of bubbly. then walks back to the girl. "so who won" asks the girl." I don't know,i liked all of our dress equally"says tiger in seductive voice. " I like what's under the dresses" says goddess in a sexy voice. "let's go to my room and figure this out" says the girl standing and walking to the door. "Victoria!, best party yet" says tiger. There was a knock on room 221, Tiger answered in a silk robe with goddess behind her. "Are you defrocked yet? The champagne won't stay cold forever" said Victoria. "I am" said tiger pulling aside slightly the top of the robe to reveal a lace strap. "Goddess, how about you?" asked Victoria. "Why can't we stay in out room, we've got champagne and we have the hot tub room, we could completely relax" suggested Goddess. "No! I insist my room, I have something extra special in my room" replied Victoria. Excitedly Goddess pull her dress over her breast and drop the dress to the floor to reveal she is wearing nothing but a lace bra, velvet leggings and a velvet crop top. Grabbing a robe and all three head to Victoria's room where a noise was coming from the ensuite.. What's this asked tiger, I little something for you to wear tomorrow night, put it on she says with a huge grin. Ok says tiger walking off. No!, here, get changed here saud goddess in a stern voice. Taking off the robe tiger revealed her velvet corset underneath which was pushing her boobs out the top to the point where goddess was sure one move and she was going to see a nipple. Over her head went the dress and flowing down to the floor was the velvet striped dress with tiger in it.


End file.
